He Could Be The One
by LiveeLeex3
Summary: Emma Langston is just a normal girl her age. 18, goes to school and hates it for the most part, and LOVES One Direction. Her lives goes on as normal, until she gets the chance to go to a one Direction concert. At the concert is when her life turns from reality to a messed up Fairy tale. And Emma will soon have to learn that life isn't always just fun and games.
1. The Beginning of The End

Emma's POV.

"Emma Marie Langston!"

I hear my mum yelling for me but I just roll over and try to block it out.

"Emma!"

I can hear her yelling get louder as she stomps up the stairs. Soon her heels can be heard walking down the hall way and I start the silent countdown until she barges in and tells me to get my lazy arse up. As you can tell, this is somewhat of a reoccurring thing. Anyway. Five...Four...Three...Two...One...

"Amelia Marie Langston! Why are you still in bed at 10:00 in the morning?" I pretend to be asleep and focus on not smirking and keeping my breathing steady. But somehow she still sees through it. "I know your awake so don't even try. Oh and..." My mum pauses, so I open my eyes and look at her. "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

No, my mum isn't bipolar. She just doesn't have much of a mean streak. "Wait, what? It's the 10th already?" With the whole situation of moving to London, I totally forgot it was my birthday. I jump out of bed. "It is my birthday! Yes! I'm finally 18!" My mum laughs as I start dancing around my bedroom singing my own remix to I'm sexy and I know it. "I walk into my en suite, and this is what I see, my mum is in the doorway, laughing at me, I got my hair in a mess and I ain't afraid to use my hairbrush hairbrush hairbrush hairbrush." I grab my hairbrush off my counter and spin around, singing into the end. "I'm eighteen and I know it!"

My mum just laughs and tells me to hurry up and get ready. "We're meeting Isabelle at starbucks in an hour. That should be plenty of time to get ready." I just stand there staring at her, even though I'm pretty sure with my mouth hanging open it's not a pretty sight. See what my mom doesn't understand is that my showers are an hour long, then it takes me about half an hour to find an outfit, and then another hour and a half to do my hair and makeup. That's three hours. Not just one and a half, but three. "What? Don't just stand there, go get ready."

After I got out of the shower, I realized it had only taken me 20 minutes."Hmph. On time for once. That's odd." I shrugged and blow dried my light brown hair. When I was finished, I straightened it, then went into the walk in closet inside the en suite. I decided on an innocent with style look, and chose some short-ish blue shorts and a white tank with a sheer white blouse over it. I smiled and brought my silver and black heels outside and set them on my bed.

I sighed walking over to my vanity and sitting down on the stool in front of it. I chose a white-ish eye-shadow with brown mascara and eyeliner, to naturally accent my bright blue eyes. I chose a shimmery pink lip gloss and looked at my clock. Only 10:45?! I looked back at my vanity mirror and smiled. On time and looking good. I grabbed my dark brown Coach glasses and slid them on. I put on my heels and grabbing my purple iPhone off my nightstand I walked out of my room.

I walked downstairs to find my house empty and a note that said, 'As soon as your ready come to starbucks. ~Love, Mummy.' Smiling I put down the note and went to get in my car.

"EMMA!"

"IZZY!"

I ran inside and hugged my best friend. "Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! It's been to long."

My mum looked at us like we were high. "It's been two weeks!"

We both looked at her mid-hug. "Your point?" Izzy and I said in unison as we laughed.

"You girls are crazy. Emma, sweetie, I got your regular for you." I grin as she hands me my venti Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappucino.

I grinned and let go of Izzy to go and hug my mum. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I pulled back and smiled as she accepted my teasing. We all go and sit down at the table and I notice a bag, a small box, and three larger boxes. I hide my gaze from them quickly though I know the two of them saw it.

"So, Emma, you're mum has to leave London and go to Venice for a while on business. But, seeing as how you are accident prone, she wants you to stay with me for the week that she's gone." I just smile and give Izzy my famous, 'Okay and your point is?' look. "Okay, I want you to stay with me, but your mum thinks you'll be fine. So, in the end, the choice is yours." She folds her hands in her lap and I take notice of her posture. I can tell why she got accepted into the fancy private school we go to. She just looks so professional it's awesome. I shake my thoughts clear and smile.

"I wanna stay with my best friend. As long as I can drive my own car." Just thinking of my sleek black camaro had me grinning. Yes I'm a girl and I have a thing for cars. Deal with it.

My mum grins and says okay, then pulls my gifts out from the chair next to her. "Now sweetheart, we both have to go home and pack for the week ahead of us, so I want you to open these now."

"Okay Mum." I decide to open the bag first and notice it has a bottle of the One Direction fragrance, Our Moment, and a bottle of the Victoria's Secret fragrance, Pink. "Oh my gosh this is awesome. I will be smelling good for weeks! Thanks guys." Knowing they collaborated on my gifts this year (like always) I thanked them both.

"There's more in the bag, babe." Izzy smiles and gestures for me to keep looking inside.

"Holy Jesus, you got me a gift card of £250! To Victoria's Secret! Holy crap guys, thank you so much." I hear Izzy whisper something to my mum and they both chuckle. Then I push it to the side and grab the smallest box. I open it and notice that its the necklace and earrings I wanted from Jared. "Oh my... Thank you guys so much." I hugged them both and went to open one of the last three boxes before Izzy grabs it and pulls it away.

"This one gets opened last okay, babe?" She looks at me and I nod.

Reaching for another, I notice that its light, but not very light , so I shread the paper quickly. I get the box open and reveal a new One Direction hoodie, Jack Wills hoodie, a black and purple zebra tank top, and two shirts, similar to the one I was currently wearing, but in pink and red. I grin, thank them, and move to the other box. I notice this one is longer and a tad heavier. I open it and see three new pairs of skinny jeans in different colors (black, grey, and red) and two new pairs of shorts, also in different colors (red and grey). My mum smiles as I thank her and she says I have a few more gifts at home, but that they can be opened after the mystery gift. I smile and nod. I know they're worried I don't like my gifts because of my lack of speech, but the truth is I couldn't be happier. Or, so I thought.

"Here you go, babe." Izzy hands me the box, but quickly covers her ears.

I cock my head to the side in confusion, but my mum just mimicks Izzy and grins. I open the box and understand why.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL BUCK!"

(A/N)

Emma's outfit is on the side.~~

Isabelle's POV.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL BUCK!" I wince as I can still hear Emma's yelling clearly even with covered ears. "You...You guys...You actually..." I grinned and remove my hands from my ears. Having never heard Emma at a loss for words, the sight is quite amusing. I knew the front row tickets to the One Direction concert were gonna make her scream, but I didn't think of what her mum could have gotten her. I frowned when Emma's eyes got wide and she started whispering things. "Front row...Meet-And-Greets...Oh my God." My jaw went slack and I looked at Ms. Langston who was grinning wildly.

"Wait, what?" I look between the two of them. "I knew about the tickets because I bought them, but what was that last part?" Emma just held up two passes, each dangling from a thin black lanyard. "Oh. My. God. Ms.L you didn't."

Her mum just smiled and kept her ears covered as Emma and I fangirled together. "I wanted you two to have a good time at the concert. These will make sure that you do."

Once we stopped fangirling, we all walked outside and I got my luggage out of Ms.L's car and put them in Emma's trunk. We said our goodbyes, making plans to drop me off at my flat and take my luggage inside, go back to Emma's flat and drop off presents, then go to the shopping centre for new clothes , make up and hair supplies, and lastly, go back to Emma's get ready and have her pack. When all had been said, Emma and I got into her car to leave to get things done.


	2. Heart Skips A Beat

Same day, 7:00 pm O2 Arena

Niall's POV.

I paced back and forth in my dressing room. Zayn sat on my couch, scrolling through Twitter and Tumblr. I was happy. REALLY happy. I couldn't wait to see my amazing girlfriend again after spending the week with her in Ireland. I decided to give her two tickets for her to give her friend as a birthday present. I was still pacing when I felt two hands grip my shoulders. I looked up to see Zayn staring at me.

"Niall Horan, if you don't stop pacing I'm going to hairspray you to the wall." He seemed so dead serious I was wondering if he knew that wouldn't work. He let me go and walked back over to the couch, resuming his former position. I stood in front of my full length mirror making sure I looked okay. Blue Supras, black skinny jeans, and a blue Captain America shirt. My quiff was a little flat, but that's okay. Sadly, Zayn noticed. "Nialler, you can't go out like that! You're hair is all messed up!"

"Okay, then fix it bad boy." I grinned in the mirror and Zayn looked back, though I knew I struck a nerve. He didn't say anything. As he started working, my phone rang. "Hello?"

I heard two sets of giggles and then a scream, followed by a thud and various curses. "Hey, babe." I grinned and shook my head.

"Hey, beautiful." Zayn snorted and, oddly enough, so did Isabelle. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, I'm ready and Emma is almost ready, but she decided to fall off-"

"I WAS PUSHED!"

"-of my bed, so now she's redoing her hair." I laughed.

"Sounds like Zayn." I felt a tug at my head and winced.

"All done, Izzy. Meet you in the car?" I could hear the question so clearly and with how loud it was, I felt like I was on the phone with Louis.

"Yeah, I guess, babe." I frowned.

"You guess what?" I could hear the smile in her voice as she chuckled.

"Not you, Ni. Emma."

"Oh." I felt like an idiot. Zayn finished my hair and went back to his couch. I could clearly see his iPhone screen and I could see him deleting photos, still, of him and his ex, Perrie Edwards. They had been over for about a month and half now. She had moved on, but he hasn't. Granted, she was the one who ended it, but still. Once he had finished deleting them, he replaced his backgrounds. His home screen went from his and Perrie's first kiss, to one of him and his sisters. The lock screen went from the Zerrie romance, to the Ziall bromance. I grinned and looked down at my phone.

Miss you! Can't wait to see you're handsome face

tonight. Love ya! XxIsabellexx

I smiled wider and replied:

Same. 20 more minutes till I can see your

beautiful face looking up at me again. Love

ya too! XxNialler

Zayn and I decided to go chill with the other boys, who were in the waiting area backstage. Zayn walked over to another couch out there and sat down, resuming the position he had minutes before. The only difference was that he had slipped his headphones on. I made my way to the food table, groaning and moaning about how hungry I was.

"Niall, you're always hungry!" Liam smirked from beside Zayn. Awe Ziam. When they looked away I snapped a pic and pulled up twitter.

NiallOfficial

Ziam looks so CUTE! Don't they make an awesome couple?

#Ziam Real_Liam_Payne ZaynMalik

I sent the twitpic and had less than a second before it had hundreds of retweets, favorites, and replies. I turned around and was getting a piece of pizza, when I felt things hit the back of my head. I looked down and saw a pillow and one of Zayn's black high tops. I picked up the shoe in one hand, pizza in the other, and looked at the two on the couch. I put down the pizza and took off, knowing Zayn was chasing after me, I ran into the Managers Room and ran behind Paul, who was talking to Lou and holding Lux. Zayn ran in and stood in the doorway.

"Paul, Zayn's trying to kill me!" I shouted and he winced.

"Zayn don't kill- Wait, why do you only have one shoe on?" He cocked his head at Zayn, who pointed at me. "Ah, I see." Paul turned to face me, and took Zayn's shoe, threw it to him, and handed me my audio ears. I frowned, but quickly put them on, remembering that the sooner I get ready the sooner till I saw Isabelle.

Meanwhile, with the girls...

7:25 entering the O2

Emma's POV.

Izzy and I cut through the lines and show the man working the booth our passes. He motions us through and we're escorted by two huge men in bright yellow shirts with "Security" written across the back. We pass the first few sections and head towards the front of the venue and I almost ask if we passed our seats, when one of the guys stops and unhooks a red velvet cord and the other ushers us into the seats. "Enjoy the concert," the biggest replies, and the little one just grunts.

"Well, he was rude." Izzy scoffs.

Confused, I ask, "Which one?"

"The short one."

"Oh, Okay."

We both take our seats and I check my iPhone and see that it's ten minutes until show time. I take off my drawstring bag and place it in my lap. I take out my make-up bag and start to put on liquid foundation, when Izzy notices and asks, "Who's that for?"

I smile and say, "No one in particular."

Laughing, Izzy replies, "Sure! If I didn't know you better I'd think you were trying to impress one of the boys."

I shrug. "You never know. Besides, it's always good to be prepared."

"Uh-Huh, I gotcha," Izzy smirks and resumes texting.

I put the foundation away and proceed to put on bronzer, granite eye shadow, black mascara and eye liner, and a shimmery pink lip gloss. I put everything back in my bag and slipped it back on.

"Wow." I look over at my best friend who is gaping at me. I quickly looked down to make sure I was okay. My new 1D converse and hoodie were spotless and my new grey shorts were the same way. I looked her way and she looked back, grinning. "I don't know how you did it, but you managed to go from pretty to stunning, in like, five seconds."

I blush and look down at my purple iPhone. "Yeah, right. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were serious."

"Well, okay, don't take a compliment." I give her a 'Seriously, are we in the first grade' look, and she grins. "Cause your amazing! Just the way you are!"

"Please! My ears are bleeding!" I laugh.

"Ouch! That one hurt." Her pink iPhone buzzes and she jumps. "Oh! Hey, my baby texted me."

"Your baby! WHAT THE BUCK! Izzy, as your BFF since kindergarten, you have to tell me what's up ASAP." I stare wide-eyed.

"Chill! Not, like my eggo-is-preggo. But, like, my boyfriend."

"Okay, false alarm then." I got an idea and threw back my head. "I don't want to be an aunt so soon!" I mock yelled.

"Lol. You are so over dramatic." She shoves me and I look happily back at her.

"But, you love me anyway."

"Sad, but true." She replies, solemnly.

I look at my iPhone and see the concert is supposed to start now and I stand up. I hear the opening chords of One Way or Another, and along with 10,000+ other girls and guys, I scream my lungs out.

In the middle of a song

Niall runs across stage singing and kneels in front of Izzy and me. We both reach out our arms, and he touches my hand and kisses Izzy's.

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends!

Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins!

Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight!

Baby be mine tonight, yeah!

I know immediately, by the way they look at each other that something is up. Normally, I would say it's just a coincidence. But, knowing Izzy, its sooo not a coincidence. But, then again maybe it is. I mean, come on. What are the chances of something going on between them? Any way fan girl moment. NIALL HORAN JUST TOUCHED ME!OMG NEVER WASHING THIS HAND AGAIN! ASKFJGLASHJRGFOARFM. Wooh. I'm good now.

I look over at Izzy and she meets my eyes. Something's there, but I'm too happy to care right now. I'll ask what's up later.

-Later, Onstage-

Zayn's POV.

I hear Niall begin and I take a deep breath. He finishes and I walk out. I immediately scan the faces in the front rows. My eyes swoop across them all, until I see her. I see no one else, but her. I have no clue what her name is, what her favorite color is, or what her favorite animal is. I shrug it off and hope it blows over. Though as I think this, I start to walk unknowingly towards her and our eyes meet. For a moment, I think I see something move in her eyes and it takes me a moment to remember where I am.

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the I love yous

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us

I stop at the end of the line the boys and I have formed in the center of the stage. To not look obvious staring, I look away. But, I can't help it. I take a few steps forward and I kneel in front of her and reaching out, I touch her hand. Then, Niall runs over with Liam and they ruin the moment. But, I continue on anyway.

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

We all step back and I look at her, for the final time tonight. The boys and I put our arms around each other in the center of the stage. We're all singing, but I can't hear a thing.

They don't know about us

They don't know about us.

Once the song fades, I think it's over, but Niall starts to speak. "Did you enjoy the concert London?" He's answered with screams and we all smile. "I'd like to ask for a favor. Scream if you think you can do that for me." Once again there were screams, but louder this time. "Okay, here's the deal. Today is a very special day today. Today is the 18th birthday, of my new friend, Emma. Well, I'm thinking of pulling her onstage, since she's here tonight," I watch him look down to the area that the mystery girl is in. I watch him closely, as he walks over and extends a hand to her. She takes it and pulls her onstage with the rest of us. He leads her over to the rest of us and she stands next to me. At this very moment, I feel like my chest is going to explode with butterflies. But, I act normal and try to keep her calm, so I place my hand on the small of her back and rub smooth small circles in the one place. I can feel her shaking ease up. 'Well, London here comes the favor. Do you think we could all sing Happy Birthday to Emma?" Niall's standing at the foot of the stage, still speaking to the crowd. They scream again and 5 minutes later, Emma is released back down to her seat and we exit the stage.

I immediately go and sit on the couch. I sigh and close my eyes. Leaning back on the couch, I take a few deep breaths, when I feel the couch shift beside me. "You alright, mate?" I open one eye and see Niall sitting there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I close my eye again, but I stand a few seconds later. "Nialler, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Dj Malik." We walk back to my dressing room and I fall back into the armchair. I instantly lean forward though, and prop my elbows on my knees, face in my hands. Niall shuts the door and paces the room across from me. "Are you okay, mate? You really don't seem like it." I look up at Niall.

"I don't know if I am mate." I let my hands fall, but keep my elbows on my knees. "It was that girl. I don't know why, but when I first saw her, when we were singing, I felt like we were the only ones there. It was totally scary, yet absolutely amazing and I feel like if I don't find her and make her mine, I'll lose something extremely important to me." I told him exactly how I felt and he just smiled.

"Lucky for you, I'm good friends with the girl that was next to her." I shifted my gaze from the door, where I heard some female voices outside, over to Niall.

"I beg your pardon?" I look at him dumbfounded.

"The girl to her left? That was Isabelle." I looked at him and grinned.

"No way."

"Yes, way."

I was just about to reply when we heard a shriek.

We both ran outside and I was amazed to see Louis holding a very frightened yet very angry Emma in his arms. "PUT ME DOWN YOU BLOODY BABOON!" Niall and I were both taken aback, but Louis put her down and backed away. She turned around and saw her former captor and her anger slipped off. "Oh...Oh my god." Isabelle was right by her best friend's side with an arm around her.

"What is it Emma?" We all looked at her.

"I...I just..." She stammered, not able to find her words. I smiled, finding the sight, amusingly cute. "I just called Louis Tomlinson a baboon."

I laughed. "Correction, a BLOODY BABOON!" I mimicked her and she smiled nervously as everyone else laughed.

"Ni!" Isabelle noticed Niall and ran over to him. He opened his arms and caught her, spinning her around. When he started getting dizzy, he set her down on the ground and kissed her lips lightly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Emma just stood there dumbfounded. Then she regained composure and pointed at Isabelle.

"I knew it! I knew something was going on between you two." She smirked and I found it unstably attractive. "I saw it in the way you guys looked at each other during the concert." After she said that her gaze met mine and she held it a moment before I flashed a smile and she blushed looking away. I loved that I could get a reaction like that out of her.

Niall had an arm snaked around Isabelle's waist and they just smiled and listened to Emma's rant. Niall once, looked over at me and winked, but I thought nothing of it until, the girls had left and we were all on our ways to our new hotel. "Your welcome, mate."

I frowned as confusion, happiness, and weariness clouded my mind. "For what, Nialler?"

The leprechaun just smiled. "You have a date with the lovely Emma tomorrow night. Well, double date really. So it won't be awkward for you two, Emma and I are going to go with you. Think of us as chaperones." He chuckled and I grinned.

"Thanks, Nialler." I leaned my head back on the head rest and glanced around at everyone. Paul and Liam were talking quietly in the front seat, Harry and Louis were cuddled on the seat together, Isabelle sat to Niall's left with their hands entwined and her head on his shoulder. Emma was sleeping softly next to me, cuddled in between my arm and the seat.

"Night, Zayn." Nialler whispered before drifting off.

I shivered and it sent a little jolt through both Emma and I. She whimpered a little and I felt awful for disturbing her, so I put the arm she was cuddling on, around her shoulders, and she snuggled into my side. I smiled and drifted off, planning to sleep the few hours to the new hotel.


	3. Sleepy Fun

An Hour and a Half Later

Emma's POV.

I woke to the feeling of being in motion, but staying totally still. I felt eyes on me, so I looked around to take in my surroundings. I noticed I wasn't at home, but instead in a car I didn't recognize. Panic arose inside of me and I was about to scream, when I felt a large hand cover my mouth. I looked to see who the hand belonged to. I followed it all the way up to look Zayn Malik in the face. My eyes widened in fangirl realization, but then the memories of the past few hours came back to me and I calmed down.

"ish ohai now." I tried to smile, but I realized he wouldn't be able to see it until he moved his hand.

"I'm sorry?" He removed his hand and I smiled a little.

"I said, 'It's okay now'." He nodded and looked away. It was then that I realized I was snuggled into his side. I turned to face forward, but that just caused me to move closer into his side. I didn't even know him for a full day and I'm already snuggling. I frowned, but the frown disappeared when I quickly realized I didn't care. I looked around at the others and smiled.

"Oh this is too good to pass up."

"What's too good to pass up?" I pointed to all of the sleeping couples.

I winked and pulled up the twitter app and quickly snapped a pic of Niall and Izzy:

ShesSoZazzy_01

Look at the cute couple :) Sleep tight love birds 3

#lovebirds #Geran NiallOfficial and Captain_Sexy_95

I uploaded the picture and then took a picture of Louis and Harry. They looked so cute, cuddled up with each other.

ShesSoZazzy_01

Omg. It's Larry Stylinson. Go ahead followers, feel free to fangirl!

#fangirlin #LarryStylinson #bromance Harry_Styles Louis_Tomlinson

Once the uploading was done, I leaned back in my seat, getting comfortable. It was then that I realized how close Zayn and I were. I shuffled away a bit, but stayed close enough to use his arm as a pillow. I closed my eyes and began to think of what happened last night.

Okay, I knew what happened. But, I wanted to know what happened. Between Zayn and I when he was singing. It was probably nothing, but I couldn't shake the feeling of how much I wanted him, needed him, in that moment.

"Go to sleep, Emma." Zayn smoothed my hair out of my face. I smiled and looked at him.

"But I'm not sleepy." I fought to hold back a yawn and failed. It was so loud I was scared the others would wake.

"Yes you are. One thing though." He looked down at me and I made sure to take note of how close our faces were.

"Yeah?" I looked from his eys and down to his lips then back to his eyes.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He bit his lip and held my gaze.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I smiled at Zayn before snuggling closer to him.

"Good night, Emma." I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips press against my forehead.

"Good night, Zayn." I rested my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

Half an Hour Later

Liam's POV.

I turned in my seat next to Paul and saw three couples sleeping. 2 of them he expected to see, but one however, he didn't expect to see. He smiled and turned back around. He smiled, but looked out the windshield to see an unfamiliar flat ahead of them. "Umm, Paul?"

"Yeah, Liam?" I turned to him confused.

"Where are we?" I asked as he pulled in the driveway of the biggest flat. It was huge. At

least 3-stories and the outside was an interesting mix of elegance and modern.

"We're dropping the girls off. This is Emma's flat." I nodded and grinned. "You wanna wake up the two happy couples? Or should I?"

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Couples? There should be one couple and a single."

We both turned in our seats and I gestured to the snuggling Niall and Isabelle and then to the huggling Zayn and Emma. "See? Couples."

Paul just smiled. "Think he's finally over Perrie?"

I gave Paul a hopeful look. "Dear God, I hope so." I turned back to sit right in my seat and then looked over to Paul after a minute. "You wanna wake Zayn and Emma? I'll get Niall and Isabelle."

"Okay." We got out, and proceded to get them up. I got Niall and Isabelle up with ease and stood with them outside the car and walked up the walkway to wait at the door. A few moments later, a very sleepy looking Emma and moody looking Zayn walked up with Paul.

Emma pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door. Zayn, Niall, Isabelle, Paul, and I were ushered in before Emma walked inside.

Emma stopped in her tracks about two feet inside the door and stared into space for a sec. Everyone had snapped out of the fog, when Emma slapped a hand to her face. "Shit!"

"Everything okay, Emma?" I asked walking over to her.

"No. I just remembered that my car is still at the O2 arena." I smiled, glad that it wasn't something major.

"It's okay, I'll have Louis drop it off here later today okay?" Paul looked at Emma, waiting for her approval.

"Okay thanks." She smiled and walked farther into the room. She went and stood next to Zayn. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Isabelle smiled and took a picture.

I expected Zayn to get upset, but he didn't." Twitpic!" Isabelle had a huge grin on her face as Emma and Zayn's phones buzzed. They both checked their new notifications and noticed that Isabelle had really posted the picture.

Captain_Sexy_95

Aren't they so cute together? NOT a couple... But they should be ;)

#cute #couple #Zemma #ZemmaTogetha ZaynMalik and ShesSoZazzy_01

When they looked up they noticed that Isabelle's smile quickly disappeared when she saw the screen. "Oh my God. Emma. Marie. Langston."

Emma looked up at Zayn and they exchanged a grin before darting off. Niall checked his twitter at the same time and laughed.

"Just leave them , babe. No harm, no foul." Niall smiled and put an arm around Isabelle.

She just grinned and soon we heard Zayn and Emma sneak back into the room.

All of a sudden, a messy Larry Stylinson walked in mumbling about being hungry and sore."Paul, The Carrot King is hungry, has a crink in his neck, and is really tired. When can he go home?" Louis asked in the third person.

"Well, about now I guess. Lets go Zayn. Come on Niall." Paul stood in the doorway waiting. Zayn just stood there with his arms wrapped around Emma's waist and her hands resting on his forearms. Niall pouted, kissed Isabelle's lips softly and walked out the door.

"Zayn go home. Get some rest. I'll see you later okay?" Emma smiled up at him.

He just smiled back. "I'll pick you up at eight, okay love?"

She smiled even wider and stood on her toes to kiss his nose. "Okay. Text me?"

"Of course." He bent and kissed her cheek. "Try not to miss me so much." He grinned, turning and walking backwards out the door.

"I won't." She hollered to him.

She shut the door and Paul, the boys, and I climbed into the car and left for home.

(A/N)

What do you think about the story so far?

If they're moving to fast for you, please let me know so I can talk to you about it.

Thanks a bunch, don't forget to R&R!

~LiveeLeex3


	4. I Just Want to Know You Better

Later, around 10:45am

Emma's POV.

I had just gotten my usual mug of tea and was walking my way into the den, to sit and watch the news, when I heard a loud crash outside followed by several shouts. "What the bloody hell?" I ran through the corridor and as quickly as I could and got outside, forgetting the fact that I still had my hair in a messy bun, smudged makeup, and had thrown on a pair of grey sweats and a hot pink sports bra this morning after the boys left.

"HI EMMA!" I stopped abruptly, as the worlds biggest boyband was standing in front of me screaming at each other, then at me. After everything went silent, I realized that I had spilt my tea on my tummy and sweats, when I had stopped so suddenly, just moments before. I smiled and waved before looking around and inspecting damage. Nothing was harmed except for a broken flowerpot that had, thankfully, been empty.

I was suddenly aware of how underdressed I was as I felt Harry's eyes roam up and down my body. "Nice tummy piercing." Harry said, pointing at my tummy.

I cocked my head, then suddenly remembered the pink jewels I had dangling from my belly button. I smiled and turned. "Thanks. Oh and you lot will be cleaning up the broken clay, later." I turned and walked inside and was glad when I heard them following. I went into the kitchen, poured myself more tea and put the kettle back on to boil. "Tea, anyone?" I heard five murmured replies, but I had my back facing them. I tensed when a pair of arms snaked around my waist, but eased and leaned into them when a pair of lips brushed my neck under my ear. "Ello' Zayn." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hello, Emma" He kissed me once more, harder yet still gently, on my cheek.

"Get a room!" Louis yelled and I winced as he walked around the island to face us. He walked over to the large refrigerator and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. "CARROTS!" He turned and I smiled at the sight.

"It seems I couldn't hide a full pound and a half of carrots from you, Carrot King." I grinned and jumped a little as my phone started ringing. I disentangled Zayn from me and walked over to it, humming the ringtone. (Heartbreak Girl - 5 Seconds of Summer). "Hello?"

"Emma...Bring me...Tea...Please?" I chuckled. I moved the phone from my ear.

"Niall, Izzy wants you to bring her tea." I grinned as I heard the squeal on the phone.

"Ni is here?" I nodded, but remembered she couldn't see me.

"Yeap. And he's bringing you tea now." Niall decided to torture her, by going up the two flights of stairs extremely slowly. "He's taking his time, though."

"Put him on speaker, Em."

I smiled and tapped the screen, "okay, you're good."

"NIALL JAMES HORAN! GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE NOW!" he grinned and shouted from the base of the stairs in my direction.

"Why?" I walked over so he wouldn't scream anymore.

"So you can kiss me duh," she replied in a 'really' tone.

"Thank god you guys will be in a room. You won't have to get one, but please. Keep it down. Some of us don't want to listen to the sounds of morning sex over the news, in the morning." I grinned as Izzy hung up and Niall's face turned red, yet paling at the same time, as he dashed carefully up the stairs. "Spill tea on my floor, Horan, and I will make you lick it up!" I shouted and I heard him groan in response. I turned around and went back into the kitchen to find it empty. I grabbed my mug and was turning when two arms snaked once again around my waist.

"Fancy a moment alone, love?" Zayn whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my neck.

I smiled and leaned against him a little. "Of course." I grabbed one of his hands with my free one and pulled him out the side door and onto large the back patio. It was quite stylish, with dark brown masonry, a fair amount of flowers and foilage spread out nicely, and with a matching couch and loveseat on the side. The furniture was white whicker and the cushions were pinstriped, in a color scheme of dark brown, light blue, and creme.

We walked over to the love seat and he sat, pulling me down next to him. I smiled, finding it funny how we weren't dating, at least not officially, but here we were acting like we had been together ages. "Are you ready for tonight?" his hot breath tickled just below my ear, as he planted featherlight kisses along my neck and up my jawline.

"For the most part. I just have to go get an outfit later, with Izzy." I laughed a little.

"What's funny?" I shifted so that I was still cuddled next to him, but so that I could see his face.

"I just thinking of how much I already like you, but I know nothing about you, have known you less than 24-hours, and..." I looked down at my mug and ran my fingers along the rim. "...did I mention I know nothing about you?"

I looked up and he was smiling that dazzling smile again. If I had to sum up the feelings I got from that smile in a few words, well, lets just say I got the 'feels'. "Well, thats kinda why I wanted to talk to you alone. To try and get to know each other a little, before tonight."

I smiled." Do you want to go first and talk about yourself first or do you want me to?"

"You can if you want to, Love." he kissed my cheek again and it made the calming butterflies to become a flurry again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Louis, Harry, and Liam looking out of the kitchen window at us.I ignored them and turned my attention back to Zayn.

"Okaay, I just turned 18 yesterday, my real name is Amelia, I'm in my last year at the London Academy of Performing Arts with Isabelle, my favorite color is peach, and my favorite animal is a horse." I spoke quickly, hoping he didn't think I was babling.

"Well, I am 20, I live on the road with the boys on tour, but off tour I live in an apartment in London. My favorite color is blue and my favorite animal is a lion." He smiled and looked down at me.

"Roses are my favorite flower, but I can never get the ones I like. At least, I haven't seen the peach roses since I've moved to London. I used to live in Wolverhampton, but decided with my mum to move here after she started dating a guy named Paul [{A/N: Yes, it's 1Ds mngr, Paul. I know he isn't divorced, but please. Pretend?}]. I love to read and sing." I looked down at my mug and mumbled a bit.

"I'm sorry, love, but I didn't quite catch that last bit."

"I know." He tilted my chin up so I had to look at him.

"Love...What was it you said?" I frowned.

I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want him to laugh and call me a goody-two-shoes like the others did. "I dunno..." I looked back down at my lap.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I do."

"Then go ahead."

"Promise you won't poke fun?"

"I promise." I had looked up by now and looked into his eyes. I could still see the boys by the window, but Isabelle and Niall had joined them.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a lawyer." I mumbled, barely loud enough to hear.

He didn't say anything, but he leaned down and kissed my cheek." Why would I make fun of you for that? I think that's quite amazing."

I grinned. "Thank you for not teasing. My mum and Izzy always say being a lawyer is to manly a job for a woman. But, I love law, politics, and history. I can't get enough of it." I took a sip from my mug and frowned as the tea had gone cold.

"I think it's god damned cool that you want to be a lawyer." He smirked and his eyes darkened a bit. He leaned down until I could feel his breath below my ear, on my neck, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close to his body. I snaked one arm under his and wrapped it around to grab his shoulder and the other went around his neck, so I could rest my hand on the nape of his neck."If anything, it's bloody sexy." At his words, he kissed a spot on my neck and I began to relax until I felt him nip at my skin.

It took me a moment, but when I finally realized he was making a love bite, I didn't care. My fingers toyed in his hair and my arm that was wrappped around him pulled him tighter to me. When he had finished, he blew a puff of breath on the spot and it tingled, but left a kiss. He pulled away, but not before placing a kiss on my lips, one that had me off my feet. It was anything and everything. It was dark, but light. It was hot, but cool. It was passionate, but it was gentle. It was the perfect mix of every little thing I was feeling at that moment and I loved it.

But, I was afraid. The one thing he should know, I knew I couldn't tell him.

At least, not unless I wanted him to die.


	5. Date Time!

_(A/N)_

_!PLEASE READ!_

_Wow! Those two move fast ;) Sorry for the really late update. One of my best friends had been going through a lot the past few weeks and I was there to help him. But, he passed away (not suicidal) last Friday, so now it's all over. _

_Okay so I have some people messaging me saying they're moving a little too fast, but I kinda want this to be like the movie Beautiful Creatures and if you haven't seen that movie, well they kinda start going out in the beginning and as the plot builds, their relationship builds._

_Another thing, My best friend Emma (Not the girl in the story.) Is going to be helping me write this, so there shouldn't be anymore late updates. _

_If you want to be more up to date with stuff about the story, you can DM me, on twitter LiveeLeex3 or you can find Emma on kik ShesSoZazzy_BBT _

_You're beautiful,__**  
**__~LiveeLeex3_

Isabelle's POV.

"Oh my god. Niall." We had been cuddling and talking on my bed when I noticed Zayn and Emma talking outside. He was trying to snuggle into my bed even more when I started to poke him. "Babe, c'mon."

"Why?" He opened one eye and looked at me. I just pointed to the window. He sighed then getting up, walked over and peered outside. "Bloody hell."

"Well, that wasn't what I expected. Isn't this a happy time for Zayn and Emma? Not a 'Bloody Hell' moment. Unless you're Ron Weasly, then it makes perfect sense." I said deciding to ditch Niall in my room and go get tea.

I was pouring myself more tea when strong arms wrapped around me. "Why'd you leave?" Niall's hot breath tickled my neck when he spoke. I shivered and turned.

"Obviously to get more tea." He just chuckled, taking my mug and tried to sip some. "My tea!" I grabbed the mug bag and splashed on both of looked down and everything was okay, thankfully, the tea hadn't spilled from the mug, But, a few drops did manage to find their way onto his shoe. His once white supras, were now a nice chamomile tea color. I quickly set the mug on the counter.

Niall looked down and gasped. Harry and Liam walked into the kitchen and looked as well. "Isabelle, I'd run." Harry said, trying to hide a chuckle. I darted out of the room with Niall on my trail.

"I'm going to catch you Izzy." I heard the grin in Niall's voice and I smiled.

"Never!" I ran to the right at the top of the stairs and went down the other side. I felt a tug at my tank top and frowned. I mentally yelled at myself for being so slow and ran faster.I ran outside onto the patio, forgetting quickly about Zayn and Emma and running into the yard. I stopped, but only when I heard Niall yell.

"I am not ruining these shoes by running through the grass. Lou is going to be tipped enough with the tea stain." I grinned and turned. I was halfway across the yard. I looked at my watch and my breath caught. It was two freaking thirty! I looked up at Niall and he frowned starting to walk through the grass to me. "What's wrong, babe?" I started walking up to the patio.

My eyes connected with Emma's and I flicked them to the door. I hoped she would get the message. "Niall, I don't think I have ever seen someone run faster than you. Much less have that person be a girl." Zayn spoke up and I just laughed stopping in my tracks.

Emma stood and walked over, linking her arm with mine. I saw Zayn pout a bit when she got up, but it faded quickly. "We're leaving guys." Emma and I walked inside and quickly darted upstairs. I pushed her into her room then ran into mine.

"Why did you do that?" Emma walked into our adjoining bathroom as I was pulling off my tank top.

"Because. We have 5 hours to find the perfect outfit for tonight." I smirked as her eyes went wide. "Aww, you're eyes are so cute!" I pinched her cheeks and grinned. "Look at her wittle Bambi eyes." She frowned and pushed me away. "Touchie!"

She stuck her tongue out at me and walked out of the room. I finished undressing and hopped in the shower. I washed and exfoliated, scrubbed and moisturized. Stepping out I grabbed my towel off of the rack and dried off. After slipping on my dressing gown I walked into my room and got out my clothes for today.

I didn't have a date, but Niall and I were going to go to the park. I proceded with two outfits. One, dark blue jeans and my white Captain America shirt, paired with blue supras and a clip with a white bow for my hair. The other, light blue acid wash shorts, a minty green top, and ivory gladiator sandals.

Emma walked into my room, after yelling a conformation that I had on a bra and panties. She waltzed in, a huge grin on her face and fell on my bed. "Wait." She shot up and I stopped, my shirt halfway over my head. "How did you know I was going on a date?"

"Eh, a little bird told me."

"So, Niall told you." I grinned at her, resuming my actions.

"Yeh." I grabbed my keys off the dresser, slipped my feet into the supras, and put my phone and gum in the pocket of my jeans. "Leggo'!"

"You hang out with Niall to much."

"Well he is my boyfriend sooo," I trailed off. We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Em was getting more tea and I was propped in the doorway when the boys all walked in.

"Boys we're going shopping. We'll be back later." Emma smiled at them, put her glass in the sink and grabbed my keys.

"Hey give em' back!" I went to reach for them, but Emma held them above my head.

"I'm driving." I pouted and we headed for the door.

"Hey wait!" I turned and saw Liam in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah?" Emma turned and crossed her arms.

"Your just going to leave us here?" Louis appeared in the doorway.

"Um, yeah?" I exchanged a glance with Emma.

"What if we decide to steal all of your stuff and skip town? That's what strangers do ya know." Harry closed in on Louis and tackled him, while Emma and I talked with Liam.

"Umm, well, don't...do...that?" Emma just looked at him in confusion as she spoke.

"Okay." Liam turned and walked into the den to watch the news, leaving Harry and Louis wrestling on the floor and Emma and I at the door.

"Uh, lets just go." I pushed Emma out of the door and walked to the passenger side.

"Oh my God It's Isabelle! And Emma! OH My God!" We had just gotten to the front doors of the mall and girls were chasing us. We hopped on the elevator and rode up to the dressier clothing. It was where we were headed anyway, but we ran to the nearest store and hid inside one of the racks. We heard the girls leave and got out.

"Well that was fun!" Emma looked at me in pure joy.

"You would." I grabbed her arm and we walked into a store called "At Midnight" and decided to look around.

"Oh my gosh, look at this clutch!" It was too adorable. If I had seen it first I would have gotten it, but Emma did so she got it.

After walking around, Emma had gotten a general idea for her outfit, and got the handbag and two pieces of jewelry for the date.

"I'msohungry!" Emma practically screamed at me.

"You are always hungry." I grinned at the girl at the counter and waved. I walked back to he back of the store and Emma followed, still complaining from hunger. I skimmed the racks and found a nice shirt that I thought matched Emma's bag. I hung it back up and kept walking around, when I got an idea. "Holy fudgecakes!"

"What? Fudge? Cake? Fudgecake..." Emma was smiling and I shook my head. It was 5:30, so I knew we had to hurry up.

I ran back over to the shirt I had originally found and picked it up. "Bingo." I ran over to the shoes, where I had found the perfect pair earlier. They were ballet pumps that had a small bow on the top and were the same color as the shirt. I walked up to the register, happy with myself. After I paid, I grabbed Emma's arm and we ran to the escalator. Getting off we sprinted to the car, quickly put our things in, and pulled out just as all of the fangirls were running out side.

"Soup!" I frowned and looked at Emma.

"What? What about soup?" She laughed and shook her head.

"I never got an outfit for the date." She frowned and I smiled.

"Yes you did. I got it for you." She slammed on the brakes and I winced as I slung forward. "Ow!"

"Sorry, but you did?"

"Yup. you owe me." She nodded and resumed driving. A few minutes later I saw a familiar black chicken up ahead and Emma sped up to pull in.

"NANDOS!" She screamed. I chuckled getting out and pressing the lock button. I shut my door and followed after Emma and into the resturant. Go figure, Emma had already ordered. I went up and just ordered a Cesar salad and went to go sit down. Emma was munching on A chicken breast pita and I smiled.

"I swear, you and Niall are related on another level." Emma just smiled. About 10 minutes later, we paid and left.

Emma pulled in the driveway and I couldn't tell if the boys were still there. We grabbed the bags and walked inside, only to come face to face with...

darkness.

I heard Emma scream and I reached to put a hand over her mouth, but only came into contact with air.

"Emma? Emma where'd you go?" I tried to look around and find her, but I didn't see her. The bags, which I had dropped when Emma screamed, I realized were also gone. I heard a giggle coming from the broom closet and I walked slowly over to it and stopped.

"Shh, Em. Stop giggling. You'll blow our cover!" I heard Harry hiss.

"Then stop poking me with the broom." I heard Liam chuckle.

"That's not the broom." Louis whispered. "And it's not Harry."

"EW! Tomlinson!" Emma's voice rose one octave and I heard Zayn silence Emma by saying something. She giggled again.

"Look, giggles. If you don't stop I'm going to start taking hostages. Do you want to end up like the leprechaun?" As if on cue I heard thuds and muffled yells coming from upstairs and Emma's giggles ceased. I walked slowly into the kitchen and pretended not to hear it. I was close to the closet, but I could only hear mumbles.

I turned on a light and decided to start calling out like I was looking for them. "Emma! Niall!" No answer. "Louis! Harry!" No answer. "Liam?!" No answer. "Zayn Malik, get your ass out here now or I swear you'll regret it!" I screamed knowing that would drag him out.

"No Zayn stop! You'll blow our cover!" I smiled.

"Forget the cover, Isabelle scares me." I watched as Zayn stumbled out of the broom closet with messy hair.

"Sup, Zayn? Looks like you should tame the sex hair, might not want Emma to realize what team you really play for." I heard a fit of laughter coming from the closet and they all fell out, except for a blushing Emma who walked out from the mess of boys, with the shopping bags in hand. I grabbed her hand and went upstairs.

"Louis William Tomlinson! Let me out of this bloody room or I swear you will never live to see another carrot!" I heard a raspy, tired Irish voice coming from inside my room. I went in through Emma's room and into the bathroom. I saw the door handle was unlocked.

"Niall?" I opened the door and walked into my room.

"Isabelle!" Niall ran over and picked me up in a strangling hug.

"Babe...Can't...Breathe." I smiled as Niall let me down. He gave me a quick kiss then ran downstairs. Soon, lots of laughing, yelling, and name calling could be heard. I even heard Niall yell, 'It's cause I'm Irish! Isn't it?!' I smirked and walked into the bathroom. Emma had just gotten out of the bathroom. I inspected her, to make sure she had done as I asked. Her skin was soft, so I could tell she did.

"I placed out your clothes. only get on the undergarments and your dressing robe. Then come sit down on the stool. I will be right back." I gave her more things to do and ran downstairs.

I ran out back and kept running. Emma's mum had bought a house that was just off the shore of the North Sea. I ran down a little more ways and found where Zayn had set up a small table. It was all set up, with a white table clothe and long slim candles. I smiled. Not lit yet. Zayn is good with this kinda stuff. I looked around and spotted Zayn and the boys farther upland. I walked over to Harry.

"What kind of wine are you serving?" I whispered.

"Merlot. Zayn has a very special bottle of it and he would like to share it with his lady friend." He grinned cheekily and I patted his cheek.

I felt Niall come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I leaned back on him and smiled as he kissed my nose when I tilted my head up to look at him. After some rude remarks from Louis, I turned my attention to the group.

"Well don't you look dashing, Zayn." I said, in a very posh voice. I laughed and joked around, but he really did look good. Black jeans, an ivory shirt with long sleeves, and white supras. I tsked him at the sight of the shoes, but sighed. At least he matched.

"Hey, boyfriend right here." Niall waved his hand a bit in the air. I grinned and went to reply when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and cursed.

"See ya later guys, everything looks good." I ran away a bit and answered. "Hello?"

"Where are you? I'm done."

"I'm gonna be up there in a sec okay."

"You better be."

I hung up and sprinted up to the house, inside, and up the stairs to the bathroom. I slumped against the counter and took a deep breath. I sighed and got back to work on Emma's hair. I was only going to curl it. She had naturally beautiful wavy hair, but she loved curls with the style she was going to be wearing, so I did what she would want. When I had finished, I did her make-up. Dark, with a pink shadow. A pink gloss. I stepped back and admired my handiwork. Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I frowned hoping it wasn't Zayn.

"Babe, is she ready? Everyone's going to be downstairs when she is." I smiled at the familiar accent. "Not quite, but probably five more minutes."

Niall laughed and said, "Yeah, okay." I smiled and heard him walk downstairs. "They'll be ready in about twenty minutes." I heard the boys groan, but one, I think it was Liam, chuckled.

"Stay." I pointed at Emma. I walked into her room and moved to shut and lock the door. Okay come in here. I shut the bathroom door once she had come in and she started getting dressed. I was texting when she said that she was done. I gasped. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Okay, lets go." I put my phone in my pocket and she did the same. She stood at the foot of the stairs and I walked down.

When the boys saw me they all stood. I held out a hand to make them stop walking and they obeyed. "Are you guys ready to see the most beautiful girl in the world?"

They nodded, except for Niall who stood there with a grin. "But, I'm already looking at her." I smiled and looked up the stairs.

"I now welcome you to see, the amazingly beautiful, Emma."

_CLIFF HANGER! Okay, so I'm going to start putting authors notes at the beginning, instead of the end. Okay? Okay._

_Love you beautifuls,_

_~LiveeLeex3_


End file.
